<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[johnjae 芝桃] it's consuming me by irregular_jojo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847669">[johnjae 芝桃] it's consuming me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo'>irregular_jojo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>划划世界迷人眼 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, tmi by johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s consuming me 又称 徐英浩的观察日记，被观察对象郑在玹。<br/>徐英浩第一人称，肯定都看过its consuming me的剪辑对叭，这个就是文字版的。<br/>想用中文就用中文，英语合适就用英语，毕竟芝芝母语是英语。<br/>整体有点像tmi了？虽然是现实向，但是我还没补全物料，所以有些地方是我自己写的，如果写的不对请轻点喷我，告诉我我去改就好了。<br/>小小小短篇，巨短的那种。<br/>目前已经完结，后续也补上了，甜的。<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>划划世界迷人眼 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The thought of you is consuming me</span>
</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>亮亮的，很清澈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>像是阳光下的海面，有一闪一闪的波涛，也有浮到海面上的鲸喷出水汽形成的彩虹。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>又像是全宇宙的星辰都被造物主贪心地放进了这双眼睛里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>是多情的桃花眼，有好看的卧蚕，还有浓密的睫毛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>笑起来的时候会变成月牙。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我更想看他哭起来的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>眼睛红红的，一滴泪要掉不掉的挂在睫毛上，用有些可怜巴巴的狗狗眼神看着你。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只想摸摸他的头，给他一个温暖的拥抱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有时候像是蒙上了一层雾，里面藏的都是他的心事，像是下午三点的细雨。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. your skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The thought of you is consuming me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>·</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your skin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>像年糕一样，白白的软软的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>从来不长痘，哪怕熬夜也不会暗沉。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>早上醒来和上完妆没有什么区别。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>是不管用什么样的乳霜都没用的基因力量。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>我捏过，比想象中的更软一些。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>酒窝看起来也很好戳的样子。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>想知道如果在他身上咬咬捏捏会不会留下明显的红痕。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>大概会吧，毕竟看起来很嫩。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>像一颗已经成熟的大白桃。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. your smell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>Your smell</p><p>怎么说呢，他似乎并不喜欢喷香水。</p><p>不靠近的话一般不会闻到什么味道。</p><p>凑近的时候，闻起来只有衣服洗完的淡淡皂角味道。</p><p>不过最近他好像开始喜欢古龙水了，依旧是闻起来很干净的味道。</p><p>他说是爱马仕的橘绿之泉 [1]。</p><p>是装在剔透的墨绿色玻璃瓶中的夏日气息。</p><p>虽然是柑橘香，但是比起甜蜜来说，基调是苦涩的。</p><p>像是连着茎叶和还是青绿的橘皮一起揉进一捧泉水那样。</p><p>冰凉又清冽。</p><p>使劲嗅嗅感觉里面好像还夹杂着烟草干燥的味道。</p><p>很适合他。</p><p>看起来是拒人千里之外的样子，但是是安静沉稳的男孩子。</p><p>比起男孩子，应该说是介于男孩子和男人之间的样子。</p><p>像是只穿着白衬衫的清晨7点。</p><p>还像是下午3点的冰美式，听到冰块在略微苦涩的咖啡中相互撞击的声音 [2]。</p><p>又像是在海边，远处篝火的味道被裹进咸湿海风的傍晚6点 [3]。</p><p>以及凌晨2点的黑胶唱片流淌出音乐 [4]。</p><p>留香时间似乎很短的样子，不过尾调很温柔。</p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>[1] - 不知道桃到底喷什么香水，只是觉得这个很合适他</p><p>[2] - 橘绿闻起来真的不是这个味道，我就是这么一说...</p><p>[3] - 同上</p><p>[4] - 同上</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. your feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your feet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>比他身上的皮肤似乎更加白皙，甚至说有些苍白。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>脚趾看起来也圆润，虽然用圆润来形容一个男人的脚似乎有些怪异。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是真的圆润的可爱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>很瘦。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有时候甚至可以看到他脚踝那里的球形关节。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>足弓的弧度也恰到好处，很漂亮。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>脚底似乎总是在泛红，粉粉的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想亲亲，不过大概会被当成 pervert 吧</span>
</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. your hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>Your hands</p><p>不知道为什么，但是掌骨关节那里总是会受伤。</p><p>看起来像是蹭破了皮。</p><p>又感觉有点像砸墙之后留下的伤口 [1]。</p><p>所以会横贴一块创口贴。</p><p>有时候会从创口贴里隐隐透出一丝血色。</p><p>不过不希望他受伤，砸墙很疼的。</p><p>哥哥们都在这里，如果真的遇到什么事情可以和我们说说的，不需要自己一个人扛下来的。</p><p>指甲永远修的刚刚好，短短的，不会露出白边。</p><p>
  <span>还有指甲根部可爱的白色月牙。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>[1] - 不知道是不是真的这么伤的，但是这种地方这种创口看起来是真的挺像</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. my hands on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>My hands on you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最常放的地方是肩膀。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>用我的手臂环住他的肩膀。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有时候也会搂住他的腰。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在镜头前放纵过一次，拥抱时把我的手放在了他圆润挺翘的屁 股上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然成员之间私下里经常会开玩笑，但是我从来没有这样做过。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>第一次做这种事情便是在录播的节目上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过他看起来也没有很抵触的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还说我们的拥抱感觉像圣诞一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的身上几乎没有赘肉，都是练出来的肌肉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>摸起来手感很好。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>Your heart</p><p>The part I don't really know about.</p><p>As he became older, he became way more independent. </p><p>Nothing bad about it, but I do miss the 18 years old him.</p><p>Why?</p><p>I miss having him depending on us, more specifically, me.</p><p>Sometimes I wish I could read his mind, so I can tell what he's thinking.</p><p>Just his is enough. </p><p>Then I could get to closer to his heart a bit more. </p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. your tenderness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your tenderness</span>
</p><p>
  <span>和孩子们在一起的时候。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>逗着玩似的用手去轻轻地抓了抓小男孩有些鼓鼓的肚皮。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>和他笑出酒窝的时候。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过他似乎任何时候都很温柔。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. your touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your touch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gentle and soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>微凉的指尖像是蝴蝶一样轻柔地停在我的皮肤上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>可是我的皮肤却像着了火一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>很贪心地希望他能多停留一会儿。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过也很怕我会控制不住自己，想要把他压在身下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只是肩膀和胳膊似乎总是觉得不够。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想让他触摸一些其他的地方。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. your stubbornness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>Your stubbornness</p><p>大概是每次玩游戏输掉的时候。</p><p>总要固执地想再来一次直到赢了为止。</p><p>不过在镜头前总是想要去掩盖自己的好胜心，装成毫不在意的样子。</p><p>不过他的competitive side也很可爱。</p><p>
  <span>如果没有赢的话，会悄悄地生闷气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说到底还是需要哥哥们哄着的小孩子嘛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>本来就是臭屁的小朋友，还非要装作一副大度的样子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. your bitchiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your bitchiness</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t think he has any.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On and off camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. your friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>文泰一，李泰容，中本悠太，金道英，董思成，金廷祐，李马克，李楷灿。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>钱锟，黄旭熙 [1]。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>黄仁俊，李帝努，罗渽民，钟辰乐，朴志晟。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[1] - 个人认为 ot21 其实都认识，很有可能不是和每个人都熟。但是从没看到过肖俊 黄冠亨和刘扬扬和127的互动，所以没有列举</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. your family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your family</span>
</p><p>
  <span>酒窝是从阿爸那里继承的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“妈妈在成为妈妈之前也是个女生、女儿、人，这样的想法是我到20岁以后才有的想法... 和妈妈有了一次争吵后，我才意识到，妈妈也有自己的人生。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. your favorites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>Your favorites</p><p>钟辰乐。</p><p>是可以让辰乐在直播时坐在他腿上的那种喜欢。</p><p>Coffee, wine, music.</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. your insights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your insights</span>
</p><p>
  <span>自恋又臭屁小香猪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>比起青春期时表现得过于明显的特质，现在已经内敛了太多。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>慢慢地学会了隐藏起自己的情绪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过耳朵依旧骗不了人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在不知道该怎么面对一些事情的时候，就安静地抿嘴笑出酒窝。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有点怀念他鼓起肉肉脸气呼呼的样子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. your outsights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>Your outsights</p><p>
  <span>比起参与进去，更擅长站在旁边笑出酒窝，看着哥哥们和弟弟们。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>测的性格似乎是外向的人？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是很意外的，我觉得他其实很内向。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. your power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>
  <span>·</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your power</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3.4 million followers on Instagram.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. your force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your force</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一拳952，全队第3 [1]。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[1] - weekly idol ep462 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. your wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your wait</span>
</p><p>
  <span>练习生时期。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>以及公开练习生时期。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all paid off, eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. your food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your food</span>
</p><p>
  <span>郑在肉kkk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过吃什么都很香啦，毕竟是小香猪嘛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. your book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>Your books</p><p>“I used to be the sweetest boy ever till I found out that being the baddest boy was better.”</p><p> </p><p>"In a night, or in a day,</p><p>In a vision, or in none,</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Is it therefore the less gone? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All that we see or seem</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Is but a dream within a dream."</p>
</div><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. your movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your movies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beauty and the Beast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. your music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your music</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cigarettes After Sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. your work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your work</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire Truck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Limitless</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherry Bomb</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Touch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regular</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon Says</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakey-Wakey</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Superhuman</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Highway to Heaven</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kick It</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Punch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. your muscles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your muscles</span>
</p><p>
  <span>比起少年时代细长条的肌肉来说，现在因为举铁壮实了不少。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>全身都是好看流畅的肌肉线条。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就两个字，色 情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. your hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>Your hair</p><p>出道前的黑色就已经很好看了。</p><p>粉发特别惊艳。</p><p>感觉他的皮肤很适合染浅色，不过深色会更有味道。</p><p>大概是属于成年男人的魅力。</p><p>我最喜欢的是银灰色 [1]。</p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>[1] - 我也不知道芝芝喜欢桃桃什么发色，反正我是挺喜欢银灰色的</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. your secret places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>Your secret places</p><p>
  <span>Abs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>股沟</span>
</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. your closeness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your closeness</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NCT‘s Night Night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. your distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your distance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. your problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your problems</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tbh he doesn’t really have any problems nowadays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the things he faces are troubles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. your troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your troubles</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasaeng, and they are NOT fans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s probably mean to say this but they need to leave us alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Dispatch is being a b***h like always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing I never understood was why some fans keep arguing and fighting over nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve seen antis online.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of them are actually fans of other members.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I kinda wish they could just stfu since WE, his MEMBERS, aka his FAMILIES are closer to him than anyone else in this world.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wish it’s just a problem so we could help him solve it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. your sweat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your sweat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>练习室，健身房，舞台上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>汗水真的是闪亮的，薄薄的附在他白皙的皮肤上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哇真的，大发。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>太 色 气了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不愧是 性 张力top的顶级Alpha。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. your tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your tears</span>
</p><p>
  <span>道英和我在他生日那天做的隐藏camera，他哭着站在我们中间说 “哥，不要再打架了”。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>之后便很难再看到他因为什么哭了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以有些后悔。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>希望以后能在床上看到。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. your spit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your spit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never seen it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. your occupation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your occupation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, I don’t see that often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or in fact, I haven’t seen it yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it’s just me not being sensitive to these type of things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. your protection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>Your protection</p><p>Especially towards dreamies. </p><p>记得还有一次是上什么节目啊。</p><p>他去主动地帮助一个女孩子。</p><p>我记得设定是说让那个女孩子从一个像滑梯那样的斜坡下来？</p><p>女孩子穿的是短裤吧，反正不方便直接坐着滑下来。</p><p>所以他就主动地站了起来去让那个女孩子撑着他的小臂。</p><p>真的太温柔了。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. your brutality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your brutality</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never seen that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doubt I’ll ever see that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless he gets real mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still don't think that will happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. your dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your dark</span>
</p><p>
  <span>被网上的喷子无脑黑的时候。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还没来得及安慰他，他就已经露出酒窝和成员们说没关系的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只不过从此之后他就再也不去看各种评论，私信，以及艾特他的任何信息。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>甚至有段时间他连有关组合的一切都很少去看。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我是后来才知道的，所以至今都觉得很抱歉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果当时在他身边的话就好了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就算不擅长安慰别人，至少可以给他一个温暖的拥抱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>让他不要那么难过。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. your light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your light</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I kinda wanna say all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But um I know there were ups and downs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However when he’s on the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just damn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. your cock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your cock</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanna see that asap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果幻想一下的话，大概也是白皙的吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>应该是刚刚好的大小。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>粉嫩又漂亮。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. your laughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your laughter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>超过了笑点之后会笑得更开。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>笑声很大。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>气沉丹田，中气十足的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在网上看到有个粉丝说，他的笑声是那种3D立体环绕式气声笑法，延续了一贯的我们公司主唱的笑声风格，特体现他作为主唱的尊严。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>反正是那种听到了会想跟着他一起笑的那种笑声。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. your scream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your scream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>会忍不住幻想他在床上的叫声。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过感觉他不像是那种会软绵绵地叫出来的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>是那种会低声喘着粗气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>被弄舒服会闷哼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. your curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your curse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Off camera only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However he barely curses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. your walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your walk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“走路的时候如果步伐很大虽然会很快地到达想去的地方，但是很快就会累了，不要着急慢慢走才是最重要的，到最后才不会累。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他走起路来，是真的挺像校园里的风云学长。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在我眼里的话，有点小孩子装酷的感觉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过装的挺成功的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>很酷。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. your move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your move</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His iconic body roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a blessing to watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. your needs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your needs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>臭屁小孩儿当然需要来自每个哥哥的爱和关注。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然他很少表现出来，但是我知道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不需要在镜头前展示这些。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们私下里都很宠小孩儿的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. your fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>来福里的臭手？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. your peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your peace</span>
</p><p>
  <span>放着他的黑胶唱片，手里端了杯红酒的时候吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还有睡觉的时候。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>安安静静的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>大多数时候是乖乖地平躺着。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也有时候会裹着被子蜷起来抱着枕头那样睡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>嘴唇会分开一条缝，可以隐隐约约的看到他的牙齿。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>平坦的腹部会小幅度地随着呼吸起伏着。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>很像一个熟睡的小动物。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看多久都不会腻。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. your war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your war</span>
</p><p>
  <span>每一次零失误的舞台吧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不仅要在剧烈的舞步中控制好表情，保证每次镜头切过来的时候都是帅气的样子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>每一个动作还做到轻松而流畅。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>是肌肉都形成记忆的状态。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>甚至连脑子都不用动，身体就可以在音乐开始的一刹那反应过来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就算达到这些也不够，还要在自己part的时候抓紧表现自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>毕竟一首歌3分多钟，要分成并不平等的9份。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>再说了，一个镜头给过去，不只是站c位的那个人，还有旁边的几个也得好好表现。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以零失误并不止是一个人零失误。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而是整个团队里每一个人合作默契的整个舞台零失误。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>每一个完美的舞台都让我们高兴得像刚打赢了一场胜仗一般。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. your gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>Your gifts</p><p>他的存在就是这世界送给我<strike>们</strike>的情人节礼物。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. your dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your dreams</span>
</p><p>
  <span>已经实现了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过我知道他还想站到更大的舞台上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在舞台上的他很帅气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也希望他可以以后继续在舞台上发光。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. your desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your desires</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never talked about these.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were times he spent a little longer in the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I wonder why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. your sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your sex</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只存在我的幻想中。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. your attitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your attitude</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他一直很谦卑恭敬。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>对不认识不熟悉的一切事物抱有无限的尊重。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他不会因为不喜欢某些东西而不去包容这些事物存在本身。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>会先去了解之后再做出自己的选择。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>对这世间万物似乎都抱有这种温和的心态。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我挺羡慕的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>大概是因为我是那种很有野心的人吧，比起过程来说，我更在乎结果。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哪怕前行的路上很辛苦，我也会拼尽所有去获得我想获得的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>虽然我不喜欢把自己的野心挂在嘴边，但是我从来没有刻意的隐藏过真实的自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他不一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其实一开始见到他的时候，能明显看出他有太多想要实现的愿望，或者目标。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他一双好看的眸子里清澈见底，只要望进去就可以看的清清楚楚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>现在的话，因为经历了很多很多，所以他把他的一切都用温柔裹藏起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过这本来就是他嘛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>更加成熟稳重的他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. your cockiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>Your cockiness</p><p>
  <span>也不能算是cockiness了吧，毕竟他只是有些臭屁。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. your smirk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your smirk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time he wins any sorta contest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>会笑出深深的酒窝。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>眼睛亮亮的，藏着无数小小的得意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他会看起来很像只小狐狸，一只诡计得逞的白色狐狸。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>感觉如果在那种时候揉揉他的头发，他会舒服的眯起眼睛享受。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过碰到不该碰的地方的话，会瞬间变脸，直接咬。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>真的好可爱。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. your strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your strength</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Singing, dancing, rapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And many more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The list could almost go on forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would say his strength is more like umm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being good at anything he wants to be good at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries it, then becomes good at it.</span>
</p><p>It's just natural to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. your weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>Your weakness</p><p>
  <span>家人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我们？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. your history</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your history</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SM Rookies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那个时候他还顶着一头黑发。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>站在那里是完完全全的少年模样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>心里装满了对未来真正出道的期待。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>还有一些他可能都没有意识到的野心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>大概是想要像公司的前辈们一样成功的好胜心？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>肩背还是薄薄的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不算弟弟们的话，是我们几个里最小的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>会经常和我们撒娇。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果让他扮可爱也会毫无心理负担的去做。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>是可以完全不用端架子被我们几个宠的弟弟。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. your past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your past</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lived in America for four years, that's why I’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. your future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your future</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the world, yogi NCT. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hi, we are NCT 127.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. your beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your beauty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这个难道还用我多说？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>面子哥的面子难道是说着玩玩的？？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>成长在北美并没有给浪漫主义的我多添了几分好文笔。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以我每次看到他都只觉得。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>顶多说几句omg就差不多了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>最漂亮最喜欢的是眉眼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哇真的，就想问问还有谁不知道好看的人连眉毛都是造物主数着根做的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>眼睛的话我就不多说了，之前已经夸过太多遍了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>鼻子是挺的，侧面看的话弧度刚刚好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>嘴唇比较翘，颜色和形状都很好看。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他站在那里的时候，看起来是清冷的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>像一片正在下落的雪花。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不会化的雪花。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他本来也没有什么棱角。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但是还是在日复一日的努力中，慢慢地用温柔把自己的淡漠包裹起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>然后用这么一副温和的样子去面对这个充斥着恶意的世界。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>可他本该是冬日里冰封住的一汪深潭。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>却强迫着自己变成了春天涓涓流淌着的小溪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果真的伸手探进去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>摸到的依旧是还有些冰冷的水。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>是来自风雪交杂时的鹅毛大雪被轻柔春风拂过化作的雪水。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. your ugliness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your ugliness</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. your truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your truth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would say pretty much everything he tells me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not planning on writing any down cuz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A secret is a secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. your lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>
  <span>Your lies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe those “i love you” s?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tbh sometimes i don’t understand why we need to say those type of things to fans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like after all, we’re still strangers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, I am very super mega thankful for all of our fans and the supports they give us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay that grammar didn’t work well but who cares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What I really meant was that, I know our fans are the people made us who we are right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I just don’t think I wanna say those type of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I love you is supposed to be saved to my lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O welp I guess I’m making assumptions of him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idk if he considers those as lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tbc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. your boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of you is consuming me</p><p>·</p><p>Your boyfriend</p><p>Him.</p><p>Or does he have one?</p><p> </p><p>The End for Now.</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>目前是个open ending，想看甜就继续看后续，只想要open ending自己脑补就不要往下看了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. 后续</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>徐英浩有点慌张，他的便签本丢了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果只是便签本的话倒是没什么，毕竟像李马克这种经常想要记下来灵感写词的弟弟一个人就有很多个相同款式不同颜色的，两本揣在包里，三本扔在宿舍，还经常随身放一本小的在兜里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>可是徐英浩那本，是他用来记郑在玹的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>要是被别人捡到了倒也无所谓，顶多是被各种猜测是谁写的谁。虽然被观察对象还是挺明显的，毕竟徐英浩提起了很多次酒窝，队里酒窝最明显的就那么一位。自己也不至于被暴露的那么明显，队里英语好的也不止自己嘛对不对。最怕的大概就是被正主发现然后找上门吧，不过这个可能性应该挺低的？徐英浩心里挺没底儿地安慰着自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>空荡荡的练习室里徐英浩正以大字躺在地板上放空，结果就听到有人敲了敲门就进来了。徐英浩实在是懒得转头看是谁了，便继续看着天花板等着那人走近自己打招呼。结果这不就是怕什么来什么，徐英浩先看到的就是自己丢的那个便签本，然后再看到的便是郑在玹的脸。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>徐英浩脑海里只剩下两个粗体加黑48号的大字，完蛋。不过徐英浩还是小小的抱有一丝期待郑在玹并没有翻开看确认过这是谁的便签本，紧接着徐英浩便看到郑在玹的小酒窝和小尖牙。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>徐英浩满脑子都在疯狂回忆自己到底有没有写什么见不得人的东西，他想起那里面他好像真的写了点什么带颜色的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我要凉了，下一秒我就没了，我现在装傻还来得及吗。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>徐英浩这么想着。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>结果那人说道 “I don’t have a boyfriend now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>徐英浩惊得一下子坐了起来，差点儿磕上那个人低下来的头。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if Johnny claims this is yours, ” 郑在玹晃了晃手里的便签本，冲着徐英浩眨了眨眼 “then welp, I guess I do then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>徐英浩感觉有点晕晕乎乎的，心里想着这莫非就是天上掉馅饼？？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“看来还真是哥的，” 郑在玹的笑声有些发闷，把脸凑到徐英浩面前，露出了他的酒窝，“要戳一下吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>徐英浩觉得他现在真的是鬼迷心窍了，“这是什么？男朋友福利吗？” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊~ 哥想要男朋友福利啊~” 郑在玹的酒窝更深了一些，“那法式打啵？” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>于是徐英浩就被那片他日思夜想的唇吻住了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it still consuming you, Johnny?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kinda. I’m afraid I became more greedy now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The End. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>